Boy in luv
by Koichi-Chan
Summary: Follows the story of a girl who meets BTS and gets a job at big hit. Might be smut later on lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi guys this is a little sneak preview at my new story I will be uploading the first chapter in a few days. Yay!**

I walked in the room and there they stood. I look over to Emily, she shared the same look of excitement I did. BTS there they were. .GOD. Breath remember to breath "Hi are you two the new make up artists" "yes" I answered breathlessly "cool hi I'm Rapmon but call me namjoon. This is Jin, that's Jungkook. Sorry were not all here to greet you but there a bit busy" he smiled and I melted me and Em shared the same look. I was staring at my bias, she was staring at hers. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Boy In Luv-Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

I walked in the double sliding doors to the front desk "hi can you tell me where dance studio 4 is?" I questioned the lady "oh hello you must be the new choreographer you going to need you tag to get past security, but its on the second floor turn left" She smiled brightly at me. I walked up to elevator where a large man stood "I'm going to need your security pass miss"he asked gruffly "yes" I handed him the plastic card he nodded and handed it back to me. I walked in the elevator and pressed the button I reached the floor and went left. I entered the room it was empty "well I am early" I thought to myself. I should probably explain how I started out meeting BTS at a fan meeting to waiting for them at Big Hit.

"…Hi" I stuttered out looking at BTS. They smiled at me at us not some random fan in photo at me actual me. I looked over to Emily who had a look I knew quite well it was the look she gave when she was fangirling but didn't want people to know.I looked back towards the gorgeous boys in front of me "Hi, Whats are your names" Rapmonster asked smiling I was to stunned to say anything. Rapmonster spoke to me. Oh dear god he's smiling all I want to do is touch he's dimples. Down Girl! Emily spoke up on my behalf "I'm Emily and this is _" She gave me a look that had a clear message speak up _! "Do you want to sit down" Jungkook asked. Keep it together _"yes thank you"I said in a confident voice and sat down on the couch he had gestured too. I felt an arm slide over my shoulder and looked across to Jimin smile at me. I blushed and he chucked. I looked over to Emily who was sitting in a armchair by herself. She looked around when she saw my current sitting she started to laugh knowing Cyla would kill me, her bias is Jimin and Emily found this quite amusing. V looked at Emily laughing then looked at me "Whats wrong with her?"he asked poking the Emily's arm. She stopped laughing and explained "one of our best friends Cyla is a big BTS fan she actually the one who got us into BTS. She didn't come today because she couldn't afford it. But her bias is Jimin and then she finds out _ practically got hugged by him she is probably going to…. well when it comes to Cyla you never really know"Emily explained to the group of boys. Jimi started to laugh I looked down thankful he had removed his arm, I might just be able to avoid the death penalty. Next thing i knew his arms were wrapped around my waist and he placed me on his lap and put his head on my shoulder. I was in shock i didn't even know how to react. Emily continued to laugh whilst i was on Cyla's bias lap. Rap monster walked over i thought he might help me the orange haired, Instead he picked he picked me up bridal style and carried me over to lounge he had been sitting on. Not that i was complaining, to be honest it was great. I had my arms around his neck and I could feel his hair slightly touch my fingers and the muscles in his neck and shoulders move. it was so hot but he put me back down on the couch and sadly my little fangirl moment ended. Jimin looked over at me and winked " so what do you do _" Rapmonster asked "I'm currently trying to get a job doing choreography. I love dance its my life" I answered speaking a bit fast because I was excited, dance meant a lot to me it was my passion. I looked over to see Rapmonster and J-hope whispering. I gave Emily a look but she gave me one back saying she clearly didn't know either"_" Rapmonster called "Yeah" i answered "J-hope is lookingg for someone to help him with choreography, think your up to it? We would pay and you would work for Big Hit but exclusively with us. what do you say" He asked and smile showing off them beautiful dimples. BTS wanted me to work for them? OH MY GOD "yes i would love to that would be great thank you, like thank you it means a lot to me"I was starting to blab so i cut myself short. I gave Emily the biggest Smile ever" Well I guess this means good bye for now our manger will contact you. You can bring Emily to dance practice if you want one day"Rapmonster said smilingg at her "yeah and Cyla"commented Jimin.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of voices the of 7 seven boys. They stopped talking and looked at me. They were just standing there looking at me. Was there something on my face? "Was she this hot last time?" Jimi asked. I looked down at my shorts and singlet. My singlet was tight and my shorts were short. What if i've dressed inappropriately "I'm sorry if I've dressed inappropriately I didn't know what to wear so just wear what i usually wear when i dance"I said bowing "No its fine we were just a little….taken by surprise. okay lets start guy"Rapmonster said


End file.
